Yellow
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: "Lisanna ... i ... i love ..." / "NATSUUUU! DOOON'T!" / "I'm going home, Yellow." / NaLu ONESHOT FLUFFY FIC / RnR please!


Yo! Day-chan is in here!

Hisashiburi ne … ^^

I'm back in here just for Natsu Lucy :D

This is translation from Indonesian. Well you know my englih is so bad so my baaaaaad TT_TT you can critic me anyway!

Yoroshiku!

Warning : Typos, Canon, OOC, Fluffy

**Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yellow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)  
**  
_"Li-Lisanna," called Natsu in a nervous tone. Lisanna facing that dragon slayer._

_"Hmm ...? What is it, Natsu? You called me a few times but you didn't continue your words," said Lisanna stare at Natsu's eyes._

_"I ..."_

_"You also took me in a garden like this. What is it?" Lisanna asked curiously._

_Deftly Natsu braced himself to stare that take-over mage. He stare intenly at her and put his hands on Lisanna's shoulder._

_"Lisanna, i ... i love—"_

"NATSUUU! DOOOON'T!" said—yelled a blondie girl that have stopped the whole guild's activities.

All people in the guild staring at her, who was sitting in the guild bar. Her hands become a pillow for her head—she's sleeping. She had a little tears in both side of her eyes.

Feel being called, a dragon slayer approached Lucy and shook her shoulders. A few moments later she woke up and looked at Natsu—shocked. Hey, who wouldn't be surprised if there was someone so close to you when you wake up from sleep?

"Na-natsu ...?" said Lucy with a little blush in her face—their face was too close!

"What's wrong, Luce? What have I done so that you shout like that?" asked Natsu didn't hide his worrying tone in front of this girl.

"Huh?" said Lucy confused.

"You suddenly shouted at me," said Natsu and then he imitated Lucy's screaming just now—make everyone in the guild laughing.

Lucy who had 100% success loading, realized that it was actually screaming in _Dream Land_. With a sigh of relief she smiled—eventhough she didn't even know why she feel relief.

"Huh ... So it's all a dream? Thanks God," said Lucy with a tone of relief. She stroked her chest—like as the burden decreases.

Natsu just raised his eyebrows and asked, "Are you dreaming?" Asked Natsu with a puzzled tone. Lucy just nodded happily. A moments later Natsu sighed.

"You make me scary. Why you screaming like that? I wonder what did i do in your dreams?" said Natsu pull himself away from Lucy's face and took a seat next to Lucy.

"It's danger," said Lucy suddenly. A few moments later she felt her cheeks heat for saying that. "I-it wasn't! I-i ... Argh! I don't know! It was nothing important," said Lucy a little frustrating. She ruffled her hair—covered her face that was blushing.

"What? Hey, you gotta tell me. Did I fight a ferocious monster?" asked Natsu with a cheerful tone—and a little forced tone.

"No," said Lucy with a little sweatdrop.

"Hmm ... I was fishing on the river with Happy, and then I ran out of bait and I'm using Happy as bait. And that's why you shouting like that?" said Natsu with thinking-like-detective style. His right hand rubbed his chin.

"Noooo," said Lucy double sweatdrop. "It's not about Happy. This is about you and Lisa—" Lucy suddenly stop her sentence.

Natsu fall in the silent for a while—only God knows what he thinks. "Lisa? Who's Lisa?" asked Natsu with a curious tone.

Lucy just feel nervous as he staring at her eyes intenly. He gazed so intently—that make Lucy blushing even more.

"I-i told you that it was nothing," said Lucy with her cheeks began to redden again.

"Huh?" said Natsu bemused. His gaze mention that he wasn't satisfied with the answer of this girl. But still he didn't investigate further. "Whatever," said Natsu then he showing a bored face.

Lucy nodded and scratched her neck that doesn't itch. Signs of being nervous.

A moment later Mirajane who had just returned from another table with carrying empty glasses, looked at them and smiled a little. Then that Satan Soul owner was facing them both with two glasses.

"You two ... feel to drink?" Mirajane smiling sweetly in front of them.

"Hn ... no, thank you, Mira-san," said Lucy still a little sleepy. She returned to her position to sleep in the table.

"Yes, Mira! I want one," he said with a grin.

Mirajane nodded and put her tray containing two glasses in front of him. Orange juice and soursop juice. Mirajane asked, "Which one, Natsu?"

Without thinking, Natsu took orange juice which was on his right. After he said thanks to Mirajane, he immediately drank it.

Mirajane who saw it was only giggled. "You like orange juice so much, do you?" she asked amused. Natsu only responded with a grin.

"Not really, Mira," said Natsu.

"Then why did you choose orange juice rather than soursop juice?" asked Mirajane raising an eyebrow. Unexpectedly, Natsu raised his eyebrows, too. But a few moments later he give a small smile.

"I-i don't know, Mira. I just ..." said Natsu hanging his sentence. He then turned to face Lucy who was half-sleeping.

A moment later the dragon slayer smiled looked at her who was ready to go to _Dream Land_. _This girl was really tired after yesterday's mission_, he thought. And slowly—but can be heard by Mirajane, Natsu continued his word that he had been hanging.

"I just ... love **yellow** better than **white**," he said softly and looking at Lucy. His face began little blushing when he said that.

Mirajane just smirking. "Ara-ara ..."

Lucy suddenly wake up and blinked—she thought she was hearing something strange. Slowly she rubbed her eyes. "What did you say?" she asked curiously. Natsu just sighed and then looked at her and smiled gently.

"I told you, that _Lisa _is only i thought as sister," he said casually. He chuckled looked at Lucy who was confused. A few moments later he patted Lucy's shoulder. He leaned his head on Lucy's ear.

"I'm going home, Yellow."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Fluff! X3

OMG i don't think that my english is better than before :(

I'm so sorry of you can't really understand this. Curse my bad english -_-

But, Mind to review? Onegaishimasu! :)

Day-chan also accept FLAME! :)

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
